The present invention relates to financial systems, financial transactions and the like, and more particularly to a method and system for anti-money laundering surveillance or to detect other anomalies related to financial transactions or use of financial systems.
With the use of financial systems, products, transactions and the like by politically violent individuals and other dishonest individuals to finance and support their activities, monitoring financial transactions and detecting any anomalies has become an important aspect of identifying such activities and their participants. Additionally, governments have promulgated guidelines and regulations to detect and monitor such transactions and use of financial systems and products.